Glitters
by Cute cupcake
Summary: She wasn't a small town girl but she appeared so. Stella had everything in her life. Money, love, friends and limelight. A lifestyle one could dream of, but then her everything was lost. Her over-confidence shattered her own world. She changed but her past followed her. Can a certain guy, who shares a close resemblance with someone from her past, help her?Only time can tell.
1. 01:Return

**Hey guys, here is a Stella/Brandon fanfic. I hope you like it. I've so many ideas for it and I want to write so much about them. It's my first story about them...EVER!**

 **-CUTECUPCAKE xoxo**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **RETURN**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and frowned deeply. My eye-bags looked darker than ever and my hazel eyes looked so dry that even the desert looked fresher than them. Oh, I'd need the rose water to fix them again. I've been doing that for some time now. You could say I had years of practice for it. My sleeping hours reduced to a very low number since my entrance in the senior of high school and the routine had been following up for non-stop three years now. Today, I was starting my third year of college and I had a strong feeling that the year was going to be hard, really hard. A shiver ran up my spine, but I quickly shrugged it off and picked up my brush to run it through my locks. Thank God! I had straight hair and brushing them out was not much a big deal. Even the length of it didn't bother me.

The thought of my roommate and cousin, Flora, came rushing to me and I felt bad for her at heart. She had wavy hair of my length, but she always complained about knots. The opening of bathroom broke my train of thoughts and brought me back to the world. Flora carried a triumph smile on her face and plopped down on the couch next to the mirror. Our room was huge just like the rest of the apartment because it was bought by our fathers and they were rich. We had another mate, but she lived in a separate room.

"Looks like someone won the battle quite early." I commented, inspecting Flora and realizing that she wasn't whining about her hurting arms today. Usually she did that a lot, but her voice was so soft that it occurred that she was crying. Over years, my voice had also taken a very smooth tone. It astonished many people from my past and I was proud of it.

She nodded, eyeing me wearily. "If I could only burn them."

She was talking about my clothes that comprised of a loose grey shirt that had black stars on it and black skinny jeans. I grew immediately attached to them when I first saw them. We were meant to be. Musa had given them to me on my birthday two years ago and I had been utilizing them since. I gave her a weak look. "I take offence, Flora."

She ignored my comment and beamed at me through her emerald eyes soft, small lips. "Are you going to leave them open?"

My hand immediately shot to my hair. I forgot to tie them. I never left them open. The reason Flora smiled was obvious. She thought I was going to let them free. "No, I was about to fix them in a tail."

She reached me, sighing. "Let me do that for you." She hated me when I did this, but I couldn't help it. She pushed me down on the couch and fixed my blonde locks in a lose braid, so that a few tresses came forward to cover my face. I pushed them back, groaning. "Tighten it."

Flora slapped me over my hand. The hair fell forward again. "Shut up." She was advancing for the door now. "Come for Breakfast fast."

I blew out some air and picked the rose water from its usual spot. The zip inside my bag. After pouring some drops in my eyes, I checked the time and a sour look appeared on my face. Only half hour was left before the first class. I quickly dashed out to have breakfast, avoiding my reflection, because I detested everything that made me look attractive. This hairstyle exactly did so.

"Here comes the topper of the year." Musa grumbled, propping her face on the table and waving at me. And let me tell you, in case if it's not obvious, she hated morning and the feelings grew 20 times more when it was the first day of classes. Poor child.

I offered her a feeble smile before getting my fruit salad from the kitchen and sitting down on the table. I felt something off about Musa. Her eyes looked puffy. Probably another tussle with her boyfriend, Riven. I could never understand them and honestly, one could easily get their names in Guinness book for the most unpredictable couple ever discovered. They were laughing at one instant and abusing each other at the other.

"You don't look good, Musa." I reached over and stroked her cheek. "Should we call the doctor?"

Musa shook her head. "I just checked. I'm not knocked up." And with that she literally threw me off edge. Tell Musa to make you feel awkward.

Flora laughed as I choked. Musa looked weirdly at me. "What?" The one who speaks the most and thinks the least. She was always like that and that was cause of their 99 percent fights. Musa could just never understand when to zip it up.

Flora aided me by rubbing me back and explaining to Musa what I meant. "She's talking about your health and eyes, not your symptoms of pregnancy."

She parted her lips to make an 'O'. They got busy in their conversation. They still had some time for their classes. However, I had not much. I finished my breakfast hurriedly and ran out of the door after a clipped bye.

I had to reach my class in five or I would be late. Many people recognized me and greeted me and it was downright painful for two obvious reasons. First, I despised lengthy conversations which people usually tried to spark with me and second, I was getting late for my first third year class. And someone prove to me that shouldn't be the reason to glare anyone who dropped a high when I passed by. The way I was running, I was either going to kill or get killed. I slowed down my pace as the turn to my class showed up.

I let out a breathe that I was holding in as I turned the corner and so smoothly burst into the car, making every eye to turn towards me. Oh, my stars. So much attention on the first day of classes. And then the whispering started again. Were they ever going to let me live that down? People would've so easily forgotten if I belonged to a normal family, but my bad luck was that I was the daughter of a rich man.

"Stella Solaria." A chirpy voice caught my attention. I tilted my head to glance at my History teacher. She was grinning at me. I nodded at her with a happy expression plastered on my face. She motioned for me to sit down and I obeyed her, ignoring the growing whispers because they were never going to die out.

Ignorance was the only weapon against their gossips, that I had learnt in my senior year of school. Initially, I would've cried out until my eyes dried but when they didn't stop, I learnt to put up barriers to useless voices. I had to be at the top of my class and if I payed attention to wasteful things, I would miserably fail.

I walked past every empty seat and dropped my bag next to a seat at the back of class. My favorite spot where nobody could disturb me. Mrs. Sherwood, my History teacher, started speaking when I placed my register and pen on the desk in front of me. Then I got absorbed in the lecture. I loved History. I craved to know about the legends of the past, the social issues, the wars, the relations between various countries, the religions and everything that was related to History, except my own past. I always prayed to forget about it.

The class ended soon and everyone left except for me; I had to catch up with Mrs. Sherwood. "How are you, ma'am?" I stood next to her chair.

"I'm fine, sweet heart, and I missed you a lot during the break." She stood up to engulf me in a brief hug. I hugged back. "Congratulations, too."

I giggled and waved her off. Then remembering something, I slapped a my palm on my forehead. "I've to get going, ma'am. My friends are waiting for me."

Mrs. Sherwood rolled her eyes and patted my head. "Flora, Musa and Helia, and of them is your cousin. Will ever make the circle broad?"

I shrugged and scurried out of the room. I was never going to answer that. A big circle never satisfied as did the short one. When there is a large number of people, you can trust few and when there is small number, you can trust all. Flora was my cousin. Musa was so lonely in her own life and motherless like me that I easily felt attached to her. And then there's Helia, Flora and my childhood friend and step brother of Musa. They discovered that two years ago when Musa's mom died and sent her to Mr. Asher, her father. Helia was his son from another woman. They developed a very good bond between them and it occurred quite surprising to some people.

"Hey, Stella, over here!" Musa hollered, causing everyone to give me attention.

"Could she be more obvious?" I mumbled, dropping my face to allow my loose locks to shield my face. I could feel the hot rising to my cheeks. She knew that I hated all this and that was the reason she did on every possible event.

She smiled sweetly at me, as she motioned towards the person sitting next to her. My eyes fell on the person sitting next to her. The glare of my eyes was subsided by a frown. An unknown person sat at the table and shot me a very friendly smile. Disregarding the person, I turned to Flora and Helia. They both had their heads lowered.

"Helia," I said, tapping my feet on the ground. He elevated his eyes to meet mine. A helpless expression covered his face. Then he looked down. I sighed and after a quick goodbye, sprinted out. The guy was giving me a bizarre look while Musa had gotten busy with Riven in an argument.

Musa had a habit of pulling strangers to our table. Whenever she did that, Flora and Helia behaved like this. They knew Musa and I were both stubborn, so staying silent was the only option for them. I felt bad for them sometimes. They were always dragged in our rows. We had contrasting opinions often. Now she pulled another stunt and I was obviously not going to let her off without reproaching.

I found a familiar face just as I entered the library, my other cousin who was in the same year as I. I took a book from the shelf and plopped in the wooden chair opposite to his.

He looked up, startled. Immediately, an ear reaching smile formed at his lips. "Dear, cousin." He wasn't the hugging type, so we shook hands.

"Sky, where have you been?" I hinted at his absence on the family dinner.

He winked at me before answering. "To places."

I eyed him disapprovingly. "Aunt Rachel was so mad."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. We shared the same hair color as did our parents. His mother and my father were siblings. Flora was my maternal and Sky's paternal cousin. Actually, Sky's father, Flora and my mothers were siblings. We never knew how it happened but it did. Three siblings married three siblings. I inherited my features from Dad, however they both inherited from their mothers.

He groaned. "Tell me about it. She's still on my back."

"Still?" I giggled.

He threw a pen at me. I swiftly caught it with a smug look. He clapped lightly. He reminded me that we were in library.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I leaned back in my chair, as he leaned forward. He was uncomfortable. Oh-ho. They finally broke up. Flora and I were nagging him for a while about it.

"Congratulate me carefully," I hard caught his whisper. He pointed to the back of a girl, whom I effortlessly recognized as Megan. The Megan Fox on the campus. Currently, she was in one of her see-through tops and her undergarments popped out well. I looked away, abruptly. Who was I to judge someone?

The air became too dense for me to stand. I needed air. "Sky, I'll see you later."

He nodded, understanding my condition. Nothing was hidden from them. Musa was unaware like Riven. I searched around for another place to find peace. Peace? Could I ever attain it? The word was so unfamiliar to me. There was a lengthy distance between us and I was the cause of its expansion. I gazed on the huge clock in the main hall and realized that I had next class in a few seconds. Moaning, I dashed towards my next class.

* * *

Musa and Flora stood outside the apartment whispering, which came to an end as I approached them. Flora forced a smile, Musa didn't make the poor attempt and gave me a blank look.

"I thought your class was going to end at 3." Flora tried to led me away from the apartment. I wriggled out of her grip and crossed my arms beneath my chest. What had happened now?.

"What is it?" I questioned harshly. Musa replied for her. "The poor guy came to apologize to you." She was mad at me for the earlier event. Oh, fine. I wasn't going to apologize, considering she was the one at fault.

"I never demanded one. He can leave." The guy came out of the apartment, meanwhile. I huffed and turned away. Flora gave me a warning look.

The guy was unable to perceive signal, I finalized. He shamelessly stood in front of me with his hands folded in front of him. My eyes fell to the ground. I couldn't look people in the eye. They made me self-conscious.

"I'm sorry, Miss Solaria, for intruding at your table like that." It was an outright masculine voice. Never in my life had I ever heard such a voice; I was startled. It made my head drop lower. I had no intention to assemble an awkward situation for him.

"I don't own the table." I stepped away from him. His presence made me uncomfortable.

"But, I was sitting with your friends."

"I can't own living people. Please, stop it." I raised my eyes to his level. My hands shot to my face in shock and I staggered backwards. He watched me, mused.

"Flora," my breathing came out shallow. It alerted Flora and to some extent Musa and the brunette guy as well. Embarrassing, I know. "Bloom. I'm going to Bloom's." I hastily disappeared from the scene.

Chills covered my whole body as I moved in the direction of a nearby park. My whole body was shaking in fear. The brunette guy resembled him so much. Same height, same body frame, same eyes and same smile. His voice and hair very the only contradicting features. Maybe his voice matured over years and he dyed his hair. Fear strangled my whole body, making my knees go weak. I needed to sit down somewhere. Locating a a bench nearby, I went over to sit on it.

What if it turned out to be him? What would he do with me now? Kill me off for good now or repeat the history with me? What...What if he told everyone about me?

I rubbed my palms over my exposed arms to hold down the forming goosebumps. It couldn't be him. He couldn't follow me here. A bad feeling gathered in my stomach. "God, please, let him be some other guy."

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes and soon I found myself sobbing. Thank God, the park was empty at the second. If he followed me here, I would be destroyed and I couldn't bear the destruction this time. I had built this life with great efforts. I wouldn't let anyone destroy.

I fished my phone out my jeans. I called Helia. He picked up at the second. "Stella?"

"Who was the guy at our table today?" I questioned in a weak voice. The idea was making me weak.

He chuckled at the other end. This caught me off-guard, however, I waited for him to answer. "Stella, I'm flabbergasted," He paused for another chuckle. "You don't recognize our famous quarterback?"

I was thrown of the edge. Was I so blind during whole two years that I failed to notice the famous football player of our college. "Brandon Rodriguez?" I whispered, unsure.

"Yeah." He verified. I exhaled out, releasing all the worry with it. It wasn't him. He wasn't Spanish.

* * *

 **Who does Brandon resemble to? Tune in to find out.**


	2. 02:Recollection

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Recollection**

Lying down on the bed, I recollected the past few events. Surprisingly, everything went very smooth during the past week. Against my expectation, I would say. When the guy came to apologize to me on the first day, I assumed that he wouldn't get off my back easily and things would obviously turn complicated for me. He never showed up after that day and I mentally thanked him for that. Considering, he was royalty here. The quarter back of our college football team. The gossip of every group, I was saved from a big issue.

I turned on my side in the bed which faced Flora. She was engrossed in the book, running her long tanned fingers through her brown tangled locks. I checked the time on the clock to find it was only quarter to five. Still fifteen minutes before my morning run.

"Flora," I called her, scooting closer to her. We had a single queen-sized bed in our room. Flora and I lived under the same roof since childhood as our fathers never separated, so our mothers decided to put us in the same room. Flora was older than me by a year, that made her to act like my and April's mother. April was her younger sister, about to turn four this November. I was an only child.

"Hmmm," She mumbled, now running her fingers through my hair. The act made all my worries to subside. My shoulders relaxed as a result. She was the replica of our mothers while I stood no where near them. Our parents were siblings, but we were so opposite. She was perfect. I was a failure.

"Will I ever be forgiven for my errors?" I inquired. My voice came out quite low, even for my own ear drums. However, she caught. She was used to me in the morning.

She slid the book under pillow, her fingers continuing their work in my tresses. "Stella, you're forgiven and have come far forward." She soothed me.

"Then why's there no peace? Why is the word so alien to me?" My voice cracked, manifesting the broken soul of me. Flora stared at me wide-eyed. It was the question I had never uttered to her before.

She caressed my cheek with motherly affection and, in the moment, I felt mom lied next to me. Tears swelled up in my eyes. "Stella, it's all in your mind."

My eyes remained fixed on her emerald ones. "Is it now?" We both knew that it was a lie.

She sighed, straightening up and tugging me along to a sitting position. "Stella," She started, uneasiness evident in her voice. "You feel that way because you are running. You are running from everything. When you'll stop, peace will eventually follow."

I had no intention to retort so I remained silent. A pregnant silence developed in the air because Flora refrained from talking further, either. We sat there for a few more minutes until I glanced up at the clock and realized it was time for my run. I hopped out of the bed and bolted towards the bathroom. Putting on a tank top and running tights after washing my face, and walked outside. Flora had gone back to reading her book.

"Check up on Musa, Flo. I heard her crying earlier." I told Flora as I put on my shoes and then tied my hair up in a high bun. It turned loose already due to smoothness of my tresses. I inwardly sighed. There was no use tying it again.

Flora left her support from the bed. Her lips tightened into a grim line before she parted them to speak. " I guess it's time for Sky to utter some words."

I agreed. My vocals verifying it for her. "Yes, it is." Riven needed someone to get some senses knocked back to him. His behavior was getting out of hand for Musa again. They loved each other but got harsh when it came to fighting. Usually, it was Riven who went crueler with words and ended up hurting Musa. Since the new semester, they weren't getting along much. Helia concluded that they started the new year with the wrong foot.

Leaving Flora to cheer up Musa, I came outside the apartment. Fresh morning breeze hit my face as soon as I was out in the street. All the terrible thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind because of the sweet moving air. I felt my muscles turning loose and my mind clearing out the poor thoughts. I inhaled to let out a a large amount of air.

The Sun shone feebly among the blue sky above the silent streets. Anyone barely got up at this time which was the reason I loved it. Clouds were exceptionally dark today. Maybe it would rain later. The thought made my lips to lift at the ends unknowingly. Rain was something I wished for a lot. My grandmother always told me that it cleansed your soul free of sins. Growing up I always believed that, but added something in my later life. It took away your sorrow as well. A joyous feeling accompanied me whenever I showered under rain.

"Let's get started." I raced across the clear roads, blocking my brain from any kind of thought.

After almost an hour of running, I stopped shortly near my favorite place in the whole area. I had an uncanny affection for the dark forest. The mysterious aura of this place made me walking in this direction every other day. Like today, I halted my steps here unconsciously. However, why I edged closer to the darkness of the forest had another reason. A certain cream furred cat had caught my eye.

"Sugar," I smiled, approaching the cat and picking it up in my arm. It purred to show her displeasure. I caressed its soft fur. "You're not supposed to be here."I chided.

Poor Bloom must be going crazy looking for her. She protected her pet cat more than anything she owned because it was a gift from me and Flora. However Sugar had a tremendous charisma, too. She was one of the off-springs of my and Stella's cat back at home. Last year when we visited home, Flora suggested that we should gift it to Bloom for her birthday. Sugar was named by me and the other two of her siblings by Flora.

Sugar purred again, letting her body get comfortable between my crossed arms and chest. I giggled. She was so cute. "Let's get you back to Bloom before she explodes from worry." Surprisingly, Sugar was the only thing that could make her wake up early morning.

"Sugar!" Hollered a voice from behind me. I whirled around and immediately burst out laughing. Bloom O'Conner stood before me, huffing and puffing, her usually flowing hair stuck out in bizarre orientations. Her narrowed eyes, previously glaring mildly at Sugar, shot to me. "What?" Exasperation laced her tone.

I let go of the cat, lifting my arms up to surrender. Sugar bounded towards Bloom, who welcomed her with wide arms. There goes all the anger. I smiled. Bloom was cute, too. "Don't ever do that again." She snuggled into the white fur.

"Bloom, wanna tag along?" I offered, knowing she would turn it down at once.

She snorted, looking up. "I've still some time to sleep." She placed a palm above her jaw and cheek. "I was dreaming a sweet dream." I could note the sadness in her words. Sky, what were you doing to the poor girl.

"Why don't you turn the dream to reality?" I suggested to her, but was amused by her response. She stared at me wide-eyed for some seconds before gaining her composure back.

She waved her one hand around. "Meet you in History." With that she had fled like a coward out of battle-field.

Bloom O'Conner was the kind of person, who eats a lot and never gains a pound. No, she didn't carry an over-efficient metabolic system. It was gym that did her the magic, however, she still dreaded running. And running in the morning was extremely out of question. The forest was only fifteen minutes away from her home but her foul mood vividly manifested her displeasure for early mornings.

I still had another round to make before returning to my apartment. So, I continued running again. This time with more speed and more energy.

Hardly ten minutes had passed, when I felt myself colliding with something exceptionally hard and flying away a few inches before falling. "Oomph," A strange sound escaped my throat as my back met the ground very hardly.

"Miss Solaria, are you okay?" An oddly familiar voice fell on my slightly buzzed ears. The person knelt beside me or so I assumed. The conscious regaining process was time taking. My head was still dizzy from the impact.

I had gotten myself in a pretty awkward situation. Colliding and falling was all on my part because I had my eyes closed tightly during the run. If I had the common sense to open them, I wouldn't have slammed into that person.

"Miss Solaria?" His attempted once more, worry evident. He made no move to touch me. My eyes flickered open within the next few seconds. I was flabbergasted to see the face hovering above me. Brandon Rodriguez. A loud gasp escaped my mouth.

Panic aroused through his body as he had gotten the wrong message. My mind went blank. I could only stare at his face. All the pain had vanished somewhere. "Hello! It's an emergency_" I slapped his hand, ultimately knocking the phone out of his stunt made me realize the pain in my back and left leg. I groaned.

"You need to go to the hospital." Brandon declared, while stretching out his hand for me. I held his hand but shook my head in denial. The impact was hard, but not so much that I allowed myself to be carried to hospital.

"It's fine," I waved him off. I needed to get away from here as soon as possible. I couldn't make the mistake to let people see me with him. People were rising now.

"Are you sure?" He examined me from head to toe. He released my hand as soon as I gained my balance. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said hastily, whirling around and scurrying across the faintly alive streets. It was time people woke up.

Pain still coursed through my body, but physical pain was better than mental and emotional stress. I had a usual meet up with such situations and people loved to put me in uncomfortable position. Such situations fueled my disliking for money. The money my father carried, created most of the difficulties for me. I lacked a place to hide. Beautiful disaster was what I called money. People wished to have my status and I wished to get away from it. Limelight appealed only from afar.

"Hey, wait!" Brandon hollered from behind me, but I continued walking forward. It was an insolent move on my part. He had been really nice taking in the fact that he was a jock. The attitude was astonishing. However, I had a valid reason to get away. He was the center of attention. Everyone loved talking about him. If anyone saw me conversing with him, hell would break loose. People despised me much.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Helia greeted, sitting in one of the chairs at our table.

Flora and I had been sitting alone for about half an hour now. As soon as our last class ended, we rushed here. Musa and Riven were supposed to join us at the same time, but they were no where to be found. Helia got free right now.

Flora and I replied with a smile. He pointed at the empty chairs. "Love birds?"

Flora and I giggled. Love birds weren't exactly the right words. They stood way far from even the L of it. How they ended up together and what they are doing with one another are the questions we would never get the answers to. God had put them together and only only he had the knowledge of it.

"Helia," I said, sweetly. His eyebrows flew up. Flora's stance altered, too. We both knew where it was leading to. We had been waiting for either Helia or Sky to show up, so they could bring us food.

I put on a wide smile, leaning forward. "Flora and I here," I motioned to her with a jerk of my shoulder before proceeding. "are really hungry." He nodded, waiting for further words. "So, can you, please, go bring us food." His face contorted into wearisome look. I slid the credit card across the table, vibrant smile persistent. Flora supported me with a resembling look. Hunger was getting the best of us, but we were too lethargic to move an inch.

Helia cocked his head, amusement conspicuous in his dark-blue eyes. "How long have you guys been waiting?" Flora and I shared a look. He knew us too well.

"Helia." Flora insisted, pointing to her stomach. He huffed, getting out of his chair and sprinting across the cafeteria. He left the credit card on table. Chivalrous much. I attempted to call after him, but he had covered great inches. My voice wasn't loud enough.

I turned my attention to Flora, who was busy ogling at his back. I nudged her on the arm. Immediately, she was among the alive. "Hi." I waved my hand, smile making its way to my face. She blushed, dropping her eyes to her hands. Despite their cuteness, I felt the need to smack them across their thick heads. Flora could be persistent, however I never pegged Helia to be so stubborn. None of them tried to confess and it had resulted in Musa and Sky thinking that they should set on of them up with someone. Of course, jealousy was a nasty feeling, quoted Musa.

I leaned back in the chair, immediately regretting the idea when the chair struck hard against my back. Impulsively, I shot forward, flinching once more. "Curse that fall." I muttered, grabbing my back to soothe the pain. The fall proved to be hard.

Flora jumped up in alarm. "We are going to the doctor now." She announced. I could see the anger surfacing in her eyes. That was bad, but I still mustered up the courage to hold her arm when she was about to throw me out of my chair. She got aggressive on matters relating to health, especially of mine and April's.

"Stella," She warned. She refrained from tugging at my arm because I was already hurt.

"Let me eat first," I said, sheepishly. Walking into hospital with an empty stomach? Never. That place was already a nightmare for me; vacant stomach made it worse. She gave in, falling back in the chair. Nonetheless, she held a pointer finger at me. "No word after eating."

I placed a hand on my heart. "Crystal clear."

Seconds later, Helia walked back with a toothy smile on his face and food in his hand. Bloom and Sky followed closely behind. What caught my attention was the joyous glint in their eyes which radiated off of them. That even reached our table. From the looks of the situation, I guessed that Helia had something to do with all of this.

"What is going on?" Flora pondered loudly. I shrugged, waiting for the trio to settle down around the table. Helia grinned as he placed our foods in front of us.

"What's with happy face?" I inquired, in a light tone.

"We are dating." Sky announced, kissing Bloom on the cheek. Flora clapped her hands, giggling. I could only grimace. Now I could understand why Megan was casting dirty looks at. She was aware of the persons who tried to set her ex-boyfriend up with Bloom. No wonder, she threatened me through texts.

"I would say I'm happy for you, but Megan isn't going easy on me." I reached over to flick his head when he winked at me. I loathed his smug look. "Ain't you exactly the one who prompted us?"

Bloom giggled. I squeezed her hand. All unpleasant feelings apart, I was truly happy for them. "Bloom, that was only for Sky. I'm happy for you."

Flora leaned forward, tilting her head to get a better view of Helia. "I don't think he's fine." Concern laced her voice. His behavior was really off. He was eating his food silently but there was a constant smile on his place. Plus, he never zoned out in our gatherings.

"Probably high," Sky wrinkled his nose. "Maybe somebody spiked his drink or something." He added after observing his zoned out state. I could see the signs, too.

Flora reached over to shake him, but Bloom shook her head. We realized she had something else on her mind. She literally lied on the table trying to get closer to Helia. He was still lost in another world. We waited for Bloom to make her move. It came seconds later, however it was something we expected the least. Bloom swung her hand and slapped Helia hard across his face. Helia cried in both bewilderment and pain while Flora almost fell out of her chair. Sky and I stared at her in horror.

"What the heck?" Helia asked in disblief. Our thoughts were no different, I swear. Bloom regained her seat, smug look sitting victoriously on her face. She winked at him. "Just wanted to see if you were high?" She proceeded to pat Flora's shoulder. "He's perfectly fine and in senses."

Flora would've offered a grateful smile, if Bloom hadn't decided to go all Nia Jax on his face. I literally viewed her as the wrestler for a split second. It downright horrified me. Sky sat wide-eyed. Poor boy didn't predict such a stunt in the early days of their relation.

Before we could reflect on the situation further, I noticed someone approaching us. I was frozen to the spot for a brief moment when I registered who the person was. Gathering my belongings as hastily I could, along with the half eaten food and drink, I rose from my place. "I'll see you guys later. I've something important to do." I left their confused faces and whirled around to stagger out, but I was too late and he was too fast.

"Miss Solaria!" He addressed, quite loudly.

Crap.

Curious eyes turned to me.

"Stop just right there."

Double crap.

More eyes turned to me. Curious and hungry. Oh boy! I hardly braced myself from whimpering. Just when I thought everything was going, Brandon Rodriguez showed up.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for taking out the time to read this story. It means a lot. I'm so happy that you're reading it.**

 **So, Brandon is a football player. God, I was dying to write about that. Can't wait to continue the story. So, Until the next chap Goodbye!**


	3. 03:Run

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **RUN**

The dark sky glittered with numerous stars spread across it unevenly. It appeared as though someone had sprinkled glitter against a dark background. A cool breeze blew, rustling the lush leaves and threw my light tresses on my face. I lied there on the bare ground, cold and slightly wet ground pressed againt my body, and gazed at the sky. My breathing was short and hurried considering all the running, I had been indulged in.

Finally, I sat up groaning. There was no way getting rid of that memory. No matter how much or how fast I ran, it was going to stuck. The wound was fresh and the description was sour.

"Screw his guts," I said in exasperation. The mute version of Brandon Rodriguez's blabbering mouth played in my head.

If only I had not made the mistake of running away from him in the morning. But still, who does that? Couldn't he understand a small fact that there could be a reason of my run? Publically announcing my ill-mannered behavior was the final resort left in his mind?

I could thank the God for not blessing me with his worn-out mind. But that was for later, right now I needed a way to burn out this specific memory in my brain. However, I couldn't get enough time, as my phone vibrated in my jeans and I plucked it out to answer the call.

I sighed. "Not exactly the person I wanted to talk to." Yet I was hitting the green side. "Yes, Musa?" She giggled on the other side.

Yeah! Laugh all you want.

"I was just wondering when would you come home?"

As it was really the matter. "Don't know."

"Oh, don't hide way. Come home and be safe. Prince charming could be searching you in the woods."

I jolted up screeching. "What?"

"Exactly,"She said, dissolving into laughter and I could hear muffled laughter behind her, too. Clearly, the drama was appealing to their dull lives. Kudos, Stella. You've earned them a great laughter. "I hope you're moving fast from your favorite track."

"Yeah, I am." I clicked off, now several foot away from my last spot. I could not stand the idea of facing him again now. Last time was enough. Stella Solaria had been dragged once again into the golden spotlight and the idea alone was really crushing. Meeting him once more was going to prove fatal and was going to dug me a sure grave.

But, maybe I wasn't completely out of luck. A dimly lit apartment appeared as I turned around the corner and a smile in relief broke out on my lips. I vaguely recognized the house as that of Bree's, but the old chevy parked near verified it. The very next moment, I was casually ringing the door bell.

"Yes." The door swung open and out came a wildly dressed young lady. I had to narrow my eyes to adjust my sight before the bright colored demeanor Bree was rocking. "STELLA!" She screamed recognizing me. Pulling me inside,she shut the door behind me.

Her blue eyes popped out because of her blue short dress and now they bulged more because of the surprise I had given her by showing up at time like this. By the looks of her, I could judge that she had returned from a crazy party. One, her apartment was clean. Two, the infamous vomit mark on her car could hardly be ignored. Mascara streaked down her defined cheekbones and lipstick smudged her perfect lips. And then came her blown up hairstyle. God, she put Einstein's hairdo to shame.

"Bree, are you alright?" I hesitated. It wasn't definetely a perfect time. "Did I bother you?".

She waved off, snapping out of her daze and looking almost offended. "I was just surprised. That's all." She clarified. "And don't mind me," She pointed to herself. "It was a wild night." She dragged me along to her sitting area.

I visibly relaxed. Somewhat at peace that now I had enough time to work out some stuff. Obviously, Musa wasn't exactly a reliable source of information. Even if she was my friend, there was a great risk of trusting. And maybe she was right about Brandon searching me, but there could be a certain chance that she was creating situation that made me run home. Coming to Bree's home was a reasonable choice.

It wasn't like I was afraid of Brandon. I was just afraid of the attention he drew. People already had enough to talk about me and he was going to offer me another deal to deal with. Not on my to do list. Honestly.

I was shaken out of my ambiguous thoughts by Bree's voice. "So, Stella... what's bring you here?" She questioned, settling down opposite to me on a plain couch.

Straight to the point.

"I'm hiding."

"From the quarterback?"

I sighed. So, she was aware, too. I resisted the urge to slap myself. "Yeah."

She smiled at me through her stained eyes while her face gave nothing away. "It was amazing, you know." She said, after a beat. "The famous football player whining for some grateful words from a girl." I choked at her response. Eyeing her astound, I realized she was dreamily sighing.

No, Bree. Not you, too.

Who could've ever thought that Bree Martin, who barely paid attention to boys, was gushing over Brandon Rodriguez?. Of course, there was no hiding that he was a physically blessed creature. With his brown long locks, soft brown eyes and chiseled features, he looked utterly handsome. And then there was his perfect way to lift one corner of his lips. But, oh well, he mouth needed a service.

Bree proceeded her slurred blabber as I myself got distracted by the morning scene. The way Brandon approached and stopped me in the middle of the cafeteria. How people focused all their required senses on us, eager to get some meal for their gossips. When Brandon crossed his arm across his chest and huffed like a kid, rekindling the whole scene in front of the whole cafeteria. Purposely or not, his move left me in a new spotlight for people.

"Bree," I suddenly jumped, gaining her attention. "Can I use your washroom?" I needed some space and some peace to think about the current matter. She nodded, pointing to the washroom and slumped in the couch. After a quick smile, I dashed to the washroom, closing the door behind me.

Bree Martin could be classified as an acquaintance. We shared a class together and it was the only time we met up with each other. Knowing her address was a mere chance. It was during the last semester when her car broke down in the parking lot and then I offered her a ride to home. I was not very good with adresses, but by luck I remembered this one.

So, considering the circumstances, I couldn't spend the night here and my assignments from today were still pending. I had to go home, but I did not want to face Brandon. Debating in my mind for some minutes, I finally decided to call Helia. A lie was least expected from him which made him the best option.

"Stella? Where are you?" He picked up after a ring.

I sighed, slumping against the cold wall. "Is Brandon at my apartment?".

There was shuffling on the other side and then the response came after a pause. "Hey, Stella." _Riven._ I had to close my eyes. Probably, something was going on.

"Where's Helia?"

"He had a sudden urge to pee... So, where exactly are you?"

I didn't respond. Instead, I analyzed my reflection in the mirror. My bun was blown and my face was flushed. I realized the time and thought about my assignments. Surely, someone was hell-bent to make the day worst for me.

"Earth to Stella!" Riven's grumpy voice alerted me.

I tapped my foot urgently. "Riven," I started, giving in. "Tell me if Brandon's at my apartment or not?"

"So little chicken is scared of the Quarterback?"

My jaws clenched up. "Riven—"

"What? Hit a nerve?"

Groaning, I tore the phone away and hit it off. What was I supposed to do now? Run straight into the trap or wait out and let Riven bask in victory. Anger boiled inside me as I remembered his words and then I finally decided what I had to do. Straightening up, I stomped out of the bathroom and ignoring the strange look plastered on Bree's face, I sped out of there.

Whether or not it was a choice, I had to make it because I had to prove Riven that Stella Solaria was not scared. He had taken me for a coward and he had made a mistake. Avoiding the golden spotlight held many reasons, but cowardice was never one of them. Stella Solaria was not a chicken.

Hurrying down the dark streets, I felt a sudden surge of confidence through my body. So be it, I thought, taking a deep breath and turning around the corner, but then suddenly all the confidence drained out as I halted before my apartment. I froze to my spot as I recognized a figure looming in the dark spread over the stairs. He stopped rocking on his feet and turned around to face me. I realized my breath has hitched in my throat now.

He stared at me through his dark lashes. A strange look visible in his dark brown eyes. "Stella." The way he called my name sent chills through my body. His voice was slow and contained. I just stared back at him unable to find my voice. "I've been looking for you."

I gulped, but involuntarily my brows shot up. "Why?" I was surprised at the timidity of my voice.

He was silent for a moment, his eyes scanning me over shamelessly. Then he stopped, his eyes settling on mine. "I wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't have done that. I-I realized it so late and...I felt so bad for that. I'm so sorry." He stepped down the stairs and walked to where I stood.

My mind raced upon his words. A new emotion erupted in me. I felt slightly irritated. Maybe his words were real. He meant what he said, but why was he doing it with me? Why was he using so many words when a little I'm sorry could've worked. Somewhat that was unnecessary, too. He should've just moved on and ignored that. It was enough.

"Brandon," I couldn't stop myself from asking. My heart hammered against my chest. "Why are you taking interest me? Why are you even here?."

"Huh?" Bewilderment arose in his eyes and then he chuckled. Had I cracked a joke unknowingly?. "Shouldn't a person apologize when he make a mistake? I maybe a jock, but I can talk nice." The undecipherable look shattered, replaced by a twinkle that brightened his chocolate eyes.

Realising I was left with no retort, I backed down. "Goodbye, Brandon." With that I sidled past him and climbed up the staircase.

"But, is the apology accepted?"He called behind me.

The door creaked open as I looked him over the shoulder. "I never demanded one, Brandon. Just do me a favor and let us stay strangers. We are that and we should stay the same. Forget anything happened, forget that I exist. It's better that way." I closed the door after me, not waiting for his response.

It didn't matter.

I didn't care.

But he still stood there and shouted across the door. An answer that constricted my throat. "I don't think so. Not so easily."

I shook my head, edging away from the door. Then I had to disappear myself, Mr. Rodriguez. I couldn't afford you in my life. I didn't possess the power and I lacked the energy. Having you around me was a very hard thing for me. It scratched something deep inside me and I was scared of that.

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **I hope you're liking it so far. So, Stella wants Brandon to go away and Brandon doesn't seem to budge. What do you think will happen? Check out the next chap for that. P.S thanks for reading.**

 **Until the next chap, Goodbye and Goodluck!**

 **-Cutecupcake xoxo**


	4. 04:The Fall

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with a new chap. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **The Fall**

"STELLA!" Hollered Musa for the umpteenth time, as I lied there huddled in the duvet pretending to be asleep. I would rather lie dead in the cold than get up and answer Musa's stupid question.

It was around two a.m and everyone was gathered in Flora and my room. It included Musa, Riven, Sky, Bloom, and Helia. While I stayed covered beneath my covers, everyone desperately tried to risen me from the dead. So, my life was suddenly interesting and a good meal for their boring appetites?. Try people, a sleepless night wouldn't do me bad, but the same couldn't be said for these demonic people. We should see in the morning how curiosity murdered the poor cats.

"I think she's passed out. Let's call the ambulance!" Flora's concerned voice sounded very far from me.

Poor Flora.

I felt bad for her. She was dragged into this unnecessarily. She never kept up so late and I didn't want her to tire up on a busy day. But, unfortunately, we couldn't do much for her.

Musa snorted. "I think my hands encasing her pretty little throat will do better and quicker work." She was exasperated and I was tempted to jump out the window.

However, Helia was fast to my aid. "Why so desperate, sisso?. We can talk in the morning." Ever the good boy. I breathed out in relief. I owed him one if she agreed. There were mutters of agreement and then he finalized. "So, let's leave?".

"Okay!" This time it was Bloom speaking up. "But we'll crash here the night. We can't risk her vaporizing."

There were once again chatter of agreement and soon I was dragged into another troubled situation. So much for my morning plan. Bloom got to know me well over the short span of time. I must give her that. She was a good observant and not a complete half-wit like I deduced. But, her observation wasn't quite pleasing for me. She had hung me on a pillar. God help me now!.

Everyone was settled by now. I figured as much as I could through the veil and my sense of hearing. Riven crashed into Musa's room. Sky and Bloom invited themselves to our spare room in the apartment and Helia crashed on the couch in our room. How at-home they had made themselves here?. I realized something afterward. I was excited despite the distress I was captured in.

Helia was sleeping in our room and I could practically feel the joy radiating off Flora from the far end of the bed. I chuckled soundlessly. At least one of us was so happy and excited tonight. Weariness burdened my thoughts as I shifted around. Snuggling a bit deeper in the soft cover. My face completely buried inside the smoothness of the pillow and I exhaled.

Tiredness hit me like a tedious wave and engulfed me into it. All the sour thoughts rushing away from me. Only darkness traveled in and consumed me into the world of oblivion.

* * *

I woke up with a start. An unfamiliar sound hitting my eardrums. Pushing the duvet off my face, I scanned the dimly lit room for the source of the sound. It was close by and then I felt the vibration underneath my head. I pushed my hand beneath the pillow and pulled out a metallic body that was creating the displeasing sound.

Oh, Flora. You've put an alarm for me?.

I hit it off immediately so that it could not wake anyone else in the room because I was unaware of the type of sleeper that Helia was. Flora deserved appreciation for this, so I kissed her cheek and slid off the bed with a determination that I was going to get her and Helia soon together.. Even if it required asking Musa for the help. I was ready to give the sacrifice.

"Hurry up, Stella." I made my way inaudibly through the room and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. "It shouldn't take long," I whispered to myself, as I cleaned up.

Putting on a lavender shirt and pairing it with blue jeans, I hurriedly threw my hair in a rough bun and got out of the bathroom. I made short, swift movements to slip on my shoes and finally proceeded to gather my stuff for the day. My heart was thudding by the time, I reached the front door. Taking a deep breath, I placed my palm on the knob and then exhaled in order to calm my nerves. Those were rare times when I got so much scared, but this time was especially included in it.

It wasn't an unheard of situation, but it was happening with me for the first time. Helia was stuck in this condition mostly and right now I could feel the emotional roller coaster ride he had to suffer during all those times.

I gripped the knob with a resolute grip and tried to turn it as soundlessly as possible. It pushed open slowly due to the little force that I was offering the door. And then finally I stepped out. A triumph feeling rose inside m_.

"Going somewhere, Stella?"

Holy Shiz.

My eyes slammed shut and involuntarily my tongue slid around my wet lips. I was busted.

"I think we'll have a nice chat before you leave for the day, sunshine."

My head circled around slowly. I creaked open an eye to look at the futile lot of people that I called my friends. Honestly, they resembled famished vampires at the moment. Nice and deadly. It took me a while to steady myself and get accustomed to the idea that I was indeed caught by a group of gossip hungry social zombies. Observing their current state, that was the best way to call them up.

Bloom stepped ahead. "So, Stella...Hey! She's running."

Oh, yes, I was.

Was she expecting me to give in?

"Stella!"

I heard their cries to stop me and even footsteps only a few inches behind me, but I didn't let the anxiety overtake me. I ran as fast as I could, blocking every vexatious thought that could possibly endanger me. My heart was racing and my breathing was turning laborious. It was getting harder to maintain the pace in such an uneasy condition. A group of socially famished zombies was on my tail and I needed to get myself out of their reach.

I turned around the corner and stepped on the next street where my mind suddenly recognized a well-known narrow street that I used occasionally as a shortcut to reach the campus whenever I got late due to my running. It was an arduous path but worth it. So, without a second thought, I jumped on it and dashed across it. The sound dissolved behind me. Nobody was on my back anymore.

Letting out a deep breath, I let my tensed muscles relax and fell slow in my tread. The campus was not very far. I could count the steps down to my first class now, but it was still very early in the morning. And because of that, I had decided to go to the library and get done with my work.

I owed Flora. Not only she had rescued me but also gave me enough time to cover up my work. A grateful was inadequate for what she had done.

"Thank God," I unintentionally uttered on finding the library completely empty.

The library opened up at about 4:30 in my college and students got in here around 6 except for the occasionally nerdy fellows who walked at 5. I was hardly hitting the library up in the mornings but due to a good relationship with the librarian, I got to know enough about the libraries. From the uncivilized couples making out in the usually secluded parts of the library to that particular guy who frequently threw up in the library- The librarian told me enough.

"Hey, Solaria. No running today?". Amanda, the librarian, quirked a brow as she watched my slide past her.

I shook my head. "Got some work to do." She nodded, plunging back into her work and I walked into the deeper part of the library where my concerned reference books were placed.

Dropping the bag on the table, I located the ladder nearby and approached it with a stressed sigh. The only thing I dreaded doing in the library was to climb the ladder and pluck out the heavy books in my hands. The reference books were weighty. I scanned through the particular shelf for a history reference book once I was atop the ladder.

"There you are." I stretched over to get the book which I had finally tracked down. It didn't take me much to find it but today I was exceptionally tired. I threw the book open and flipped through it, humming all of a sudden.

"Ahan, someone's a secret singer."

A voice rumbled behind me, shaking me to cores and with a life threating shriek I found myself falling down at an alarming speed. The book was flying up and I was going down. A soundless scream again escaped my throat and my eyes slammed shut. The ground was going to be very, very rigid and I might lose my sensibility and even consciousness to it.

But, the hard floor never came. I was safely secured in an upright position by two strong arms around my framework. My heart was beating so fast that I felt my chest would break off into two separate parts. My nerves were wrecked and I couldn't feel my body anymore. I felt like a jell.

"Are you alright, Stella?" The arms around me tightened. It was a known voice and alerted me to come back to my senses.

Slowly, I peeked open my eyes and was immediately engulfed by very dark and warm chocolate brown eyes. And then I froze. The strangely familiar eyes were boring down into mine. My breathing deepened and came out slowly. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. I was stuck. My lips slightly parted. Nothing came out.

But now I was stable. The world started making sense to me and then I felt my body pressed against a very hard one. My left arm was around a neck and the right one held a broad shoulder. An electric current surged through me and the reality settled in. I quickly stepped away, letting go of no other than Brandon Rodriguez himself.

"You scared me," I announced, trying to gulp down the lump that had formed in my throat.

A smug look crossed his face and arms crossed in front of the chest. The muscles in his arms flexed. I could practically see the muscles tightened in his chest. "I'm sorry." He apologized. His face not showing a percent of the apologetic feeling.

Ice ran through my veins. "Don't appear so." I was done adjusting myself now.

He held my gaze with an intense look. "Stella, I am sorry." A chill ran down my spine by the way he pronounced those words. Maybe he wasn't just regarding the current moment.

I shook my head. Perhaps, I was being hard on me. And the male species like taking challenges, so there were chances that if I stepped out myself he would take the hint or maybe he would lose interest altogether. "It's okay." I gathered my stuff.

"Are you sure?" He insisted.

I didn't meet his eye. "Yes," I stressed. Holding my stuff carefully in my hands, I offered him one last look and then spun around on my heels to march down the library.

I was several meters away from him when he spoke up again. "Why do you run away, Stella?".

"I don't know."

* * *

Please, please, please."

It took all the strength inside me not to open my mouth and dissolve into a fit of laughter. Musa Asher was down on her knees, holding my ankles, and begging me to go to the party. There was not a single chance of me going to a college party, but Musa loved to try every time. However, it was the first time I was enjoying it because she wasn't asking me anything about last night. And God bless me they didn't know about the morning incident.

"Musa, you know she doesn't go to parties." Flora reasoned. Standing in the kitchen, only her voice was available.

She jutted her chin. "But I promise if she comes, nobody will question her regarding last night." There was a series of batting eyelashes.

My hands at once ceased pushing hers away from my feet. "Are you serious?".

Exhale. "100 percent."

"But for the first and last time."

Musa's face twisted into a pained expression. "You are still putting conditions?".

I replied with a shrug. Flora came out of the kitchen at the moment. She was clearly baffled. "You really agreed."

"Which intrigues me what really happened." A clearly exasperated Musa spat.

Leaning back on the couch, I recalled the moment. Considering it now, it didn't appear to be a big deal but actually, it was my friends that made the situation somewhat complicated. I would've told them but they always demanded unnecessary details and lets just not forget how they modified things and words.

"I assure you, Musa, it wasn't a big deal. It's just that I don't want to dive into details." I bent down to pat her shoulder. She was now sitting down beside my single couch.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's get ready. The party is in two hours."

And hence, we were pushed inside our room by Musa to get ready for the party. Honestly, I dreaded going to parties and the party I was being dragged into was the worst of all as it was the most popular party held by the famous people and consequently the most anticipated parties. So, the tons of people clogging the specified and limited space part was pretty obvious.

Still in my case going to a suffocating party was easier then to make my dense friends understand a simple happening. I was feeling anxiety and nervousness about the party because it had been years since I last went to a party. It could affect me in the most possible, but I don't know why I was ready to take the risk. Maybe because I was scared more of my friends that I was of tons of strange people.

Neither was a healthy choice, but one was always better than the other. Also, there were chances that the scars had faded to a mere blur.

I stood before the mirror, analyzing my overall until I was focused only on my eyes. Ever the manifestation of a desert. With an overwhelming intake of breath, I held the tiny bottle of rose water in my hand and pinched two drops in each eye.

"Stella, you ready?" Flora questioned, stepping out of the bathroom in a knee-length green dress and a denim jacket above it. Her hair was open and naturally wavy.

"Yeah," I said, holding my hair in the air to tie them in a ponytail.

"Are you going to a funeral later?" The door slammed open to reveal Musa who was dressed to impress. Really. Clad in a deep v-neck sleeveless black shirt and shorts that barely covered her thighs, she looked absolutely stunning. Her shoulder length blue hair was dead straightened and the makeup done was professional. That's exactly the result when you spend most of your hours' styling.

I frowned. "I look fine." A pink full-sleeved shirt and black jeans wasn't a bad combination.

"Who does your wardrobing? Your great-grandmother." Musa was totally in a good mood tonight. She crouched down before me. "Fold it up, Nun."

Flora chuckled and I could only purse my lips. Arguing with her was in vain, so keeping my words saved was intelligent. And she hadn't rolled up much which was fine.

"There!" She stood up, now her scrutinizing gaze on my face, but Flora came to my rescue. "Don't work her up, Musa...and your brother is here."

Helia came in, at last, all his sister's attention on him. "Let's go." Helia gestured for us to follow him after he discovered us ready.

We piled in Helia's car. Musa in the shotgun and Flora and I at the back. Riven was already at the party with Bloom and Sky. It was a short drive from our apartment and soon we were down the road that led us to the venue. An uncomfortable feeling formed in the pit of my stomach as Helia halted the car.

Musa had already jumped out of the car and without sparing us as much as of a single glance she was already striding inside the party. I stepped out of the car after Flora and waited until Helia had parked his car. He locked the car the after him and then we were all nearing towards the party. The foul feeling inside me grew with the sound of music that was blasting out of the huge house.

My muscles were strained and I was feeling so bad that I could throw up any moment. My eyes rose to the building. Thousands of buried emotions arose inside me. The light that flashed through the building gave me a flashback of a painful memory. Something captured me and tugged me harshly. I let out a sharp noise.

Flora touched my arm. "All good."

I nodded, feebly. "Yeah." I hope so.

I set my foot on the territory after her. I hope it turns out good and I hope I don't regret it.

* * *

 **So, Stella has gone to a party...after a long time. She's totally scared but maybe it will it turn out good for her or maybe bad.**

 **P.S Brandon and Stella had a moment. Yay! I'm so excited.**

 **Thank you, everyone. who's reading it, reviewing it, following it and faving it.**

 **Until the next chap, goodbye.**

 **-CuteCupcake.**


End file.
